vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Heffalump Movie VHS 2005
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews *Chicken Little Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on DVD & Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Little Einsteins *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Disney's Princess Stories *Nike Canada *USA *Kellogg's Pops *Discovery Animal Planet Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Warning Screen * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed by way of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logo and Title Card WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DiSNEY PICTURES PRESENTS Pooh's Heffalump MOVIE Ending Credits and Logos DIRECTED BY Frank Nissen PRODUCED BY Jessica Koplos-Miller SCREENPLAY BY Brian Hohlfeld AND Evan Spiliotopoulos UNIT DIRECTOR Masaki Sugiyama UNIT PRODUCER Yukari Kiso BASED ON CHARACTERS CREATED BY A.A. Milne ORIGINAL SONGS BY Carly Simon SCORE COMPOSED AND CONDUCTED BY Joel McNeely VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Jim Cummings AS WINNIE THE POOH AND TIGGER John Fiedler AS PIGLET Nikita Hopkins AS ROO Kath Soucie AS KANGA Ken Sansom AS RABBIT Peter Cullen AS EEYORE Brenda Blethyn AS MAMA HEFFALUMP AND INTRODUCING Kyle Stranger AS LUMPY ART DIRECTOR Tony Pulham SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR Nancy Frazen EDITORS Robert Fisher, Jr. Anthony F. Rocco ANIMATION DIRECTOR Don MacKinnon ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Clay Renfroe STORY STORY ARTISTS Steve Fonti, Carin-Anne Greco, Robert Griffith, Dave Prince, Fergal Reilly, Eugene Salandra, Hank Tucker STORYBOARD REVISIONS Ray Nadeau, Kevin Pawlak, Melissa Suber ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS ASSISTANT UNIT DIRECTOR Yumiko Suzuki TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Brian Cole, Pete Kranjcevich, Kristina Pace LUMPY AND MAMA HEFFALUMP DESIGNED BY Frank Nissen LAYOUT DIRECTOR Shinichi Suzuki SUPERVISING EFFECTS ANIMATION DIRECTOR Madoka Yasuet BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Hiroshi Ohno CGI SUPERVISOR Hiroyuki Hatada CLEAN-UP SUPERVISOR Takahiro Takashima PRODUCTION MANAGER Jodey Kaminski-Cashman DESIGN CHARACTER DESIGN Eugene Salandra, Kenny Thompkins LOCATION DESIGN Jeff Purves, Lisa Souza, Colette Van Mierlo, Kevyn Wallace COLOR STYLIST David A. Rodriguez PROP DESIGN Kenny Thompkins LAYOUT LAYOUT ARTISTS Philip Dimitriadis, Masaru Ohshiro, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Shigeru Yamamoto TIMING DIRECTORS Terry Lennon, Sue Perrotto, Joanna Romersa CHARACTER ANIMATION LEAD ANIMATORS Kenichi Tsuchiya, Hiroshi Kawamata, Jyunpei Tatenaka, Yuji Watanabe, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Hisashi Wada KEY ANIMATORS Kazuho Ando, Rie Arai, Takeshi Atomura, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fujii, Atsuhiko Hara, Isamitsu Kashima, Seigo Kitazawa, Hideki Nakamura, Masayo Matusmoto, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Masayo Matusmoto, Kazuhiro Murase, Yufuki Morimoto, Sachio Nishiyama, Takayo Nishimura, Emi Noguchi, Masatomo Saito, Kiwako Sakano, Jun Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Takeo Shuto, Kouichi Suenaga, Kaori Takeuchi, Yasuyo Torii, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Kouji Ukai, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Roberto Casale, Mike Disa, Rick Hoppe, Ron Husband, Gaston Marzio, Robb Pratt, Theresa Wiseman CGI ANIMATION CGI LEAD Lajos Kamocsay CGI ANIMATORS Phillip Giles, Tetsuya Hasebe, Mayumi Hiramatsu, Hock-Lian Law, Kiyoteru Ogawa, Sheryl Sardina Sackett BACKGROUNDS BACKGROUNDS ARTISTS Silvana Ambar, Paro Hozumi, Gennady Kornyshev, Steve A. Santillan STUDIO FAGA Kaori Anmi, Emi Kitahara, Mina Nakayama, Kumiko Ohno, Ichiro Tatsuda, Miho Tokida, Yasuyuki Yuzawa BACKGROUND LINE ARTISTS Toshiharu Mizutani, Sagako Itakura, Takao Watanabe CGI TEXTURE PAINTER Yong-Hong Zhong BG KEY COLOR CORRECTION Dean Stanley CLEAN-UP ANIMATION CLEAN-UP LEAD Chiharu Haraguchi CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Takurou Shimoji, Miho Fujita, Sugako Yamazaki, Akemi Koyama, Chie Arai, Youjun Bian, Yousong Bian, Weizhi Deng, Tomoyuki Fujiwara, Akiko Fujimoto, Shuchun He, Yvhua Hou, Takahiro Ikezoe, Yoshitake Iwakami, Kongdaj Kamthong, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Shizuka Kikuta, Song Lv, Terumichi Maguchi, Akiko Matsuo, Tomoko Miyata, Kazumi Nakata, Yuko Ohara, Kumiko Ohtani, Kenan Ren, Qianhong Ren, Kyouko Sato, Tsutomu Shibutani, Kaori Suzuki, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Maki Tano, Jinko Tsuji, Yundong Wang, Kenichi Watanabe, Wandee Wijittamasarn, Shenyuan Xu, Fanghui Xue, Hisako Yaji, Muneyuki Yamashita, Wenjie Yang, Jun Zhang, Feiya Zhao, Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Marcia Dougherty, Kris Heller, Mary Measures, Jan Naylor, Ginny Parmele, Doug Post, Natasha Selfridge, Trevor Tamboline, Steven K. Thompson LEAD CLEAN-UP & INBETWEEN CHECKER Etsuko Tamakoshi CLEAN-UP & INBETWEEN CHECKERS Kenji Kajiwara, Reiko Mano INBETWEEN ANIMATION INBETWEEN ARTISTS Chie Akino, Tohru Arai, Naoko Kakiki, Yusuke Koseki, Chie Maruyama, Chika Sato, Miho Suzuki, Mio Aihata, Sukjai Apichatpongbut, Sumroy Chaypanyavong, Naoko Igarashi, Thitinan Jantangpol, Yukari Kaku, Yuki Nagasawa, Hiroaki Nakajima, Youhei Nakano, Yumiko Ohasa, Kumiko Ohta, Sayaka Okuno, Takeyoshi Oomagari, Surasak Pawijitra, Eri Sahara, Chanapiwat Saksri, Supakij Sanjon, Hiromi Suzuki, Ritsuko Tanaka, Prapapat Tanpong, Tarapong Tummaratchai, Takenori Uchida, Yukari Umebayashi, Anuruk Yadee, Hiroko Yasutome, Kazumi Yokoyama, Terumi Yoshida DIGITAL PRODUCTION DIGITAL PRODUCER Doug Little LEAD COMPOSITOR Tohru Kobayashi ASSISTANT LEAD COMPOSITOR Katsuya Kozutsumi COMPOSITORS Yasunori Hayama, Yutaka Nishino, Ryoko Seino, Youhei Teitei SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Jenny North COLOR STYLIST Mami Sakamaki LEAD PAINTERS Shiho Kosuga, Misako Motoyanagi DIGITAL INK & PAINT Natsumi Kasahara, Aya Matsubayashi, Satoko Muramatsu, Takako Nakajyo, Yuka Nomoto, Hiromi Suzue, Carol Berke, Heidi Friese, David Karp LEAD BG SCAN & ADJUSTMENT Gaku Inoue BG SCAN & ADJUSTMENTS Sakiko Nakamura, Yoko Ohyama SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATORS Toshiaki Hayashi, Itaru Naruumi PRODUCTION MANAGERS, DIGITAL Traci Balthazor, Alaina Yohe PRODUCTION PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Sean Reed, Craig Simpson PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Carla Arcuri STORYBOARD COORDINATOR Drew Tolman PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES David Colman, Steve Walby, Johnny Wilson PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Makoto Neishi, Kazutaka Nagasawa, Kohei Nakagawa, Yoko Saito ARTWORK COORDINATORS Anthony D. Matthews, Aiko Nagatsu, Ayuko Wakabayashi CONTINUITY CHECKERS Barbara Donatelli, Lynn Singer SENIOR PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Maral Simonian PRODUCTION SECRETARY Betty Jean Weiss CASTING SUPERVISOR Daniel J. Soulsby TRANSLATORS Tokiko Kawai, Kikuyo Takahashi, Kiyoko Takemura, Mina Utsuki ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION STORY CONSULTANTS Bradley Raymond George A. Mendoza STORY ARTISTS Julius Aguimatang, Kevin Gollaher, Robert Lence ANIMATION T. Dan Hofstedt, Scott Petersen DIGITAL INK & PAINT T2 STUDIO Yukiko Kakita, Kumi Nanjyo, Michiko Saito, Akiko Shimuzu ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Jade Animation Company Ltd. EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION FIRST ASSISTANT EDITOR Denis Dutton ASSISTANT EDITOR Jennifer Jordan UNIT EDITOR Takahiko Narita POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Mark Bollinger POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Geri Bryan TRACK READING Skip Craig ADDITIONAL VOICES Tara Strong TITLES Buena Vista Imaging DIGITAL INK & PAINT SOFTWARE Toon Boom Technologies DIGITAL FILM SERVICES Walt Disney Feature Animation Camera Department COLOR TIMING Chris De La Guardia NEGATIVE CUTTING Mary Beth Smith PRODUCED AND DISTRIBUTED ON Eastman Film PRINTS BY Technicolor SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR / SOUND DESIGNER Donald J. Malouf ADR / DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Thomas G. Whiting DIALOGUE EDITOR Lisa Levine FOLEY EDITOR Dan Yale ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Anne L. Thornberg FOLEY ARTISTS Dan O'Connell, John Cucci FOLEY MIXER Jim Ashwill FOLEY RECORDED AT One Step Up RE-RECORDING MIXERS Terry O'Bright, C.A.S., Keith Rogers, C.A.S. POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES Buena Vista Sound ORIGINAL DIALOGUE RECORDING Cameron Davis, Carlos Sotolongo ASSISTANT DIALOGUE ENGINEER David Guerrero ADR ENGINEERS Doc Kane, Carlos Sotolongo RECORDIST Erik Flockoi MUSIC "WINNIE THE POOH!" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Richard M. Sherman AND Robert B. Sherman PERFORMED BY Carly Simon ARRANGED BY Joel McNeely "THE HORRIBLY HAZARDOUS HEFFALUMPS!" MUSIC BY Carly Simon LYRICS BY Brian Hohlfeld PERFORMED BY Jim Cummings AS WINNIE THE POOH AND TIGGER Ken Sansom AS RABBIT Peter Cullen AS EEYORE John Fiedler AS PIGLET Nikita Hopkins AS ROO CHORUS Randy Crenshaw Rick Logan Bobbi Page CO-ARRANGED BY Martin Erskine AND David Sloanker "LITTLE MR. ROO" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Carly Simon PERFORMED BY Carly Simon WITH Kath Soucie AS KANGA ARRANGED BY Joel McNeely "THE NAME GAME" MUSIC BY Carly Simon LYRICS BY Carly Simon AND Brian Hohlfeld PERFORMED BY Kyle Stranger AS LUMPY Nikita Hopkins AS ROO ARRANGED BY David Sloanker "SHOULDER TO SHOULDER" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Carly Simon PERFORMED BY Carly Simon WITH The Heffalump Chorus CO-ARRANGED BY Joel McNeely AND Scott Erickson "LITTLE MR. ROO" (REPRISE) MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Carly Simon PERFORMED BY Nikita Hopkins AS ROO ARRANGED BY Joel McNeely "IN THE NAME OF THE HUNDRED ACRE WOOD / WHAT DO YOU DO?" MUSIC AND LYRICS BY Carly Simon PERFORMED BY Carly Simon WITH The Heffalump Chorus ARRANGED BY Scott Erickson ORCHESTRATED BY Scott Erickson AND Jennifer Hammond THE HEFFALUMP CHORUS CONSISTS OF THE TALENTED CHILDREN OF Melessa Avery's 5th Grade Class P.S. 346, ABE STARK SCHOOL BROOKLYN, NEW YORK AND THE Music Students of Edison Language Academy NINA BAUMGARTNER, MUSIC TEACHER & ERNESTO LEON, PRINCIPAL SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA AND Benjamin Byram, Colin Davis, Scott Erickson, Brianna Fishette, Casey Hands, D. J. Harper, Nicholas Harper, Meagan Moore, Bobbi Page, Ken Stacey, Windy Wagner SONGS PRODUCED BY Carly Simon Joel McNeely Matt Walker MUSIC SUPERVISOR Kimberly Oliver SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITOR Craig Pettigrew ORCHESTRATION BY David Sloanker ADDITIONAL ORCHESTRATION BY Joel McNeely SONGS AND SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED BY Shawn Murphy MUSIC CONTRACTORS Sandy DeCrescent, LOS ANGELES, Sandy Park, NEW YORK SCORE AND SONGS RECORDED AT Sony Pictures Studios, LOS ANGELES, Right Track Recording, NEW YORK, O'Henry Sound Studios, BURBANK, CA VOCALS RECORDED BY Cary Butler, Frank Fillipetti, Frank Wolf ADDITIONAL MUSIC PRODUCTION BY Jonathan Allen, Nathaniel Kunkel, Jimmy Parr VOCAL CONTRACTOR Bobbi Page SUPERVISING COPYIST Booker White ADMINISTRATOR OF MUSIC PRODUCTION Jason Henkel DOLBY DIGITAL / SDDS / dts MPAA / IATSE SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY RECORDS COPYRIGHT ©2005 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM PRODUCED BY DisneyToon Studios DISTRIBUTED BY Buena Vista Pictures Distribution DiSNEYToon S T U D I O S WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:2005